One Shot's
by hiroslove
Summary: This is the Folder with all the One-Shot's. I hope you like them
1. 5 Year's Later Bryan OneShot

You stare out of the window from the Airport Waiting Area and you are totally nervous. 5 Years passed since Tyson defeat BEGA. You stare to the Airplanes and wait for...

??: "Hi ."  
You turn around to meet the eyes of the Boy you fall for 5 years ago. His eyes are no longer cold and emotionless, it looks like he's happy.

You: "Hi Bryan. It's been a while... you look great" you say smiling shyly.

You and Bryan are good friends. Some people told you in the past that you both would be a sweet couple. But after the BEGA Tournament he went back to Russia with his Teammates. You remember the day if it was yesterday...

(_**Flashback**_)  
You run down the streets over to the Airport. In the morning, Kai told you that he leave with his Team.

_'I want to see him before he leave'_ you thought while running down the streets.  
Tears roll down your cheeks. It needs a long time for you to win Bryan's Friendship. You run around a corner and rush into someone. You excuse yourself and are about to run again as the person grab your arm.

You: "Please I need to... Hiro?"

Hiro: "I know. Come with me" he say and point to a car.

A few minutes later you rech the Airport. You run over to the service point and ask the Lady where you can find the leaving BeyBlade Teams.  
Woman: "Sorry miss but the last Airplane start every second."

You are shocked. You ask her which Flight it is.  
Woman: "Uhm... it's the Airplane to Russia."

You run over to the Window and see the Airplane take off into the Air...

_'Bryan...'_ you thought while crying softly.

(_**End of Flashback**_)

Bryan: "Is everything ok?" he ask a bit worried.  
His question let you come back to earth.

You: "Yeah... So how is everyone?"  
Bryan told you everything what happened the last 5 Years. Kai is running the Company of his Grandfather, Spencer works as Security Guard and he Works with Tala as Mechanik in the same shop... well... Worked.

You: "Why Worked?"  
Bryan: "The Chef fired me because his daughter is fallen in Love with me."  
You: "Oh I'm so sorry Bryan..."  
Bryan: "No problem. Did you know that Tala is married?"  
You: "Oh, no, no one told me. How is he?"  
Bryan: "I don't know he's on his honeymoon."  
You: "Well... thats ok isn't it?"

Bryan: "Sure. Uhm..."  
You hear a wired sound and stare at him. His stomach grumble badly.  
You: "Hungry?"  
Bryan: "Yeah the food on thus stupid Airplanes are horrible. Wanna eat something?"  
You agree and you both walk to a great Asian Restaurant. You talk about all and everything. In the evening, you find a new Job for him.

--In the Afternoon--

Bryan walks out of the shop and comes over to you.  
You: "How was it?"  
Bryan: "Fine, I got the Job."  
You: "That's great" you say and hug him.

Surprised but still happy, he hug you back. You stood there for a few minutes until you get what you're doing.  
Bryan: "Hey uhm... wanna walk through the park?"  
You: "S... sure."  
He take your hand and lead you to a special place.

--10 PM--

You: 'Wow' you whisper.  
Bryan has bring you to a open place near the small sea. The field is filled with Flowers and the Moonlight is shining on the Seaface.

Bryan: 'Do you like it?' he whisper back.  
You: 'Yes... it's wonderful' you reply.

You both sit down under a tree and enjoy the cold breeze. You lean against his chest and notice how strong he is.  
You: 'You do a lot for your body huh?' you ask almost in a whisper.  
Bryan: 'Why?'  
You: 'You got more muscles since I saw you the last time'.  
You lean yourself softly against his chest and sigh dreamly. He flush a bit under his eyes and nuzzle his nose into your hair. Both of you enjoy the touch of each other for a while. After a while it start to rain. Bryan walk you back to your house. You turn around and stare at him.  
Bryan: 'So I think this is good bye for a while' he say with a sad voice.  
You: 'You can stay here if you want' you say.  
He looks a bit confused at you. Before he get what you do, you simply kiss him in a soft way and lay your hands on his chest. You both stood there for a while in this pose until the rain become more.  
You: 'Come in Bryan. Dry yourself from the rain' you say and take his hand. You both walk into your house and dry your bodys. After that, you land on your Bed, kissing gently.


	2. Destiny, the first Kiss Zane Truesdale

5 years passed since you, Jaden and the others Graduadet at DA. You havent seen each other since this day. Today, all of you meet in a Restaurant outside of Domino. It's 4 PM. You're the first at the meeting place. You sit in the back of the Restaurant on a table and drink a coke as a little child run to you and looks at you questioned. It's a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.  
'Looks like Jaden's kid' you thought.  
??: "Heya isn't this ?" you hear someone say.  
You look up and see Jaden and Alexis walk closer to you.  
You: "Hey. How are ya?"  
Alexis: "We're fine. Oh this is Tai."  
You: "Your son huh? Hahaha looks like Jaden. Both have the same hairstyle" you say giggling and stroke Tai's head.  
Alexis smile a bit but notice your sad face. She tap Jaden on his shoulder and point to you.  
Jaden: "What's wrong?"  
You: "I'm jealous."  
Alexis: "Why?"  
You: Sigh "Everyone have a kid... but I have no children..."  
Alexis: "Oh..."  
Jaden: "What's with you and Zane?"  
You flush to his name. At DA you're fallen in Love with him but you never told him.  
You: "What should be with him? I haven't told him about my feelings and I haven't see him since the day we all Graduadet."  
Jaden's eyes widden as you say that.  
Jaden: "Whaaat? You should do that you know that!"  
You: "Jaden... I think it's to late."  
Jaden: "Why?"  
You: "I think Zane already has a girlfriend and a child" you say with a sad voice.  
All of you sit there in silence until you hear the sound of a Hawaii-Guitar and the stupid sound of...  
You & Alexis: "Atticus!" you say and let out a mushroom sigh.  
You turn around and see Atticus on one of the Tables, playing on his Guitar and wearing his funny Hawaii-shirt, sunglasses and shorts. You sweatdrop.  
You: 'He hasn't change did he?' you whisper to Alexis.  
Alexis: 'No... he's still the same Idiot' she reply.  
Tai: "Uncle Chazziii!" the little boy yell and run to the door.  
You hear someone land on the ground saying a few curses and then you hear the sound of a giggling children voice.  
You: "Uncle... Chaziii?" you ask with a special sound of the word Chaziii.  
You burst out laughing as Chazz and Bastion walk in, Chazz with little Tai on his shoulders looking realy... dumpish? You notice a girl on Bastion's hand who looks extremly like...  
Jaden: "Hey Bastion, how are you and Blair?"  
Bastion: "Nah, we're fine. What's about you?"  
Jaden: "Same here."  
Chazz looks at your sad face and want to say something but Alexis poke him in his rips and shake her head. But unfortunately Bastion ask the question.  
Bastion: "What about you ? Any children?"  
You stood up and walk out of the room, upstairs to the balcony.  
Alexis: "Great Bastion, realy great" she say and run up to you.

/Jaden's POV\\\  
You see run out of the room.  
Alexis: "Great Bastion, realy great" she say and run up to .  
Atticus: "What's up with her?"  
You: "That's why Lex' poke Chazz in his rips. is lonely. She has no boyfriend and no children. It hurt her realy to see all of us have kids" you explain.  
Atticus: "I think she's with Zane?"  
You: "She told us the she never tell him about her feelings."  
Chazz: "She can have one of my kids" he say and let out a sigh.  
(His wife died by giving birth to his Children. Twins, both boys.)  
You: "Don't be so nasty to her. It must be horrible to be alone."  
All of you sit there in silence and watch the kids looking realy confused but play with their toys. Someone with a black trenchcoat enter the Restaurant and take a seat at the bar.  
You: "Zane?"  
The man turn and you're right. It's Zane.  
Zane: "Hey. Where's Sy?"  
You: "I don't know. Hey who's that?" you ask and point to a little boy on Zane's hand.  
Zane: "Oh this... this is Max, Syrus son."  
You: "Hello Max, How are you?" you ask playfully.  
Max: "F... fine" he reply and hug Zane's leg.  
Zane: "He's a bit shy. Where's Alexis and where's ?"  
You: "On the balcony" you reply.  
Zane: "Max, please stay here ok? I'm back in a few minutes."  
He hand little Max to you and walk upstairs to the balcony

/Your POV\\\  
You run up to the balcony and fell on your butt. You hug your knees and cry tears of sadness. Alexis stood next to you with a worried look on her face.  
Alexis: "Hey... so sore?"  
You nod. You can't stop the tears. Alexis kneel down next to you and lay her hand on your shoulder.  
You: "I should slap myself. Why didn't I tell him that? Why?"  
Alexis: "Why don't you do it, then?" she ask.  
You: "Do what?"  
Alexis: "Tell him about your feelings. Zane is sitting at the bar."  
Knowing that he's here make you feel good but you're a bit fearfully.  
??: "I'm not at the bar. Who should tell whom about some feelings?" a male voice ask.  
Your heart make a few beats in happyness. You turn around and look into Zane's deep, navi-blue eyes. You flush as he go to his knees and whip your tears away. Alexis left the scene and walk back to the others.  
Zane: "Are you surprised to see me here?" he ask with his soft voice.  
You: "Yes..." you reply almost in a whisper.  
You don't left the eye contact with him. He stroke your cheek with his warm, soft hand and you flush again. Your stomach rumble and you look to your feets in shame. Zane chuckle.  
Zane: "Sounds like we should go down to eat something."  
You nod. He help you up and you both walk down.

After all of you eat a bit, you went to the 5-Star Hotel. All of you sleep there tonight. You look over to the Limo who stand infront of the Restaurant.  
You: "I'm so tired."  
Alexis: "I know. Me too."  
Zane: "Don't worry. I drive you over."  
You: "Where do you sleep?"  
Zane: "At Home."  
You sweatdrop. Alexis shake her head and looks a bit worried to you. She notice the silence in your voice.  
'I wish he would sleep at the Hotel too' you thought.  
You take a seat in the Limo and Zane's chauffeur drive all of you to the Hotel. A few minutes later, you stood infront of the big doors but you hesitate to walk in, because it means that you don't see Zane again for a few years.  
Zane: "So. I think this is goodbye again?"  
Atticus: "Yeah... then see you in a few years huh?"  
All say goodbye to Zane and enter the Hotel. You stand next to Zane, don't want to leave without him.  
Zane: "Don't you wan't to go now?" he ask.  
You shook your head and a single tear roll down your cheek.  
Zane: "...?"  
You whip the tear away and look into his eyes.  
You: "Zane..."  
Zane: "Yes?"  
You: "Do you want to stay with me tonight?"  
He looks a bit shocked. You flush badly and look to your feet.  
You: "It's ok if you don't want... forget it" you mumble nervous.  
To your surprise, he hug you and dug his nose into your hair.  
Zane: 'If you want it, then I stay' he whisper in your ear.  
You hug him gently. He reply the hug and you both make your way into the Hotel.

Zane and you watch TV until the clock say midnight. You decide to sleep but you have a problem: your room has only one bed!  
You: "I sleep on the sofa. You can have the bed."  
Zane: "No you get the bed it's your room."  
You: "No you" you laugh and poke his nose.  
He grin and pick you up bridal-style and carried you over to the bedroom. You flush madly and he notice it.  
'Zane is so strong' you thought.  
He lay you softly on the snuggly feather-bed and stroke your cheek for a moment. As he turn and walk to the door, you jump to the end of the bed, grab his hand and pull him back. He tripped over his feets and land on top of you. Now it's his turn to flush. He pull his head back and look into your eyes. A slight flushline still under his eyes. You rub your nose against his and become a flushline too. You hug him and lay back down on the pillows, take him with you.  
Zane: 'So, that's why you want me here? You... Love me?' he whisper.  
You: 'Yes. I was going to tell you as we Graduadet but I did not dare' you reply.  
He lay himself on your right side and hug you. You snuggle in his arms, feeling save. He bend down slowly and his lips touch yours. Your left hand go through his hair to deepen the kiss. His hands stroke your stomach up and down and his hair tickled your face. You move our hands down his well trained chest and down to his stomach. He pull of his black trenchcoat and you move your lips to his neck. It didn't take long for you to find his soft spot. You suck a little on it and he let out a small groan. You undo his belt, pull your hands under his sweater and take it off. Now it's his turn. He stroke your legs slowly and kiss your belly. His kisses send Butterflies all over your body. His eyes stops at your boobs and he smirk.  
Zane: "You have a nice pair of boobs" he say smirking.  
You flush deep red and he take off your shirt with ease. He stare at your body and flush.  
You: "W... what?"  
Zane: "You're gorgeous you know that?" he ask.  
Your eyes widden as he kissed the valley between your breasts down to your stomach. His tongue play with your belly and you giggle. You flip him over and smirk in a evil but playfully way into his eyes. You kiss his well trained chest and take off his jeans. Your breath becomes heavily so does his. You kiss all the way down to his slight sixpack as something rub between your breasts. He notice the touch on his manhood and moan hard and deeply. Zane flips you over and take off your skirt. Both of you lay there in your underwear. He lifted you on his lap and you both look eyes again. You start to sweat. You lean closer and rub your nose against his. His eyes are a bit blurry like yours and he rub his tongue over your lips. He change french kisses with you while rubbing your breasts hard. You take his hands and bring them to the opening of your bra. He looks puzzled to you.  
You: 'Let's take him off together' you whisper in a husky voice.  
He nods and you both undo your bra. Zane take him off and stare at your breasts for a moment. He flush and you chuckle what make your breasts wobble a bit. His manhood grow more and more. You curl your back as he take your left breast in his mouth and bite and lick your nipple. He suck on your breast and massaged the other one. After a few minutes he change the sides. Your moaning becomes faster and a bit harder. Your pantie is now completely wet from your juice.  
You: "Z... Zane ... p... please" you pant.  
Zane take off your panties while you take off his boxers. You feel his hard manhood against your leg. He insert two of his fingers in you and kiss your breasts again while your moaning becomes harder and harder. You grab his manhood and stroke it, what make him look into your eyes with pure lust. He positioned himself between you and look into your eyes.  
Zane: "Are you ready?" he ask.  
You: "Yes... p... please do it" you pant.  
He nods and thrust himself in you. It hurt a bit but you ignore it, because his kisses send pure pleasure through your body. He thrust harder and faster in you and both of you moan louder with each thrust. You grab the blankets and curl your back as your climax rise. He notice and quickens his moves. You both moan hard as you climax. He release his seed inside of you and collapse next to you on the bed. You snuggle in his arms and he pull the blankets over you both.  
You hug each other and start to kiss each other again until you slowly drift off.  
You: 'I Love you Zane' you whisper.  
Zane: 'I Love you too' he whisper back and fell asleep in your arms. 


	3. Love in the Moonshine Tala Valkov

You're walking down the way in the Park. It's 9 PM and it's very cold today. It's Winter in Japan and the streets are full with white snow. As you turn another corner, it start snowing again.  
You: ('Great. That's what I need...') you thought.  
You quicken your walk and rush into a Cafe near the park. You order a hot chocolate at the bar and take a seat near the window. You see the people walk down the streets. A group of boys enter the Cafe and sat down in the back. You pull out your blade and start to fix it. Your last match was realy hard and your blade broke on a few edges. You're to busy to realize that one of the boys is staring at you. You finish your blade 30 minutes later. You look up to see no one around you.  
Bartender: "Sorry miss but we close."  
You: "Sorry if I need to long for this" you say and pay for your hot chocolate.  
You walk out of the Cafe and put your hands in your pockets. You notice something in your hand and pull it out.  
'Meet me tonight at the Park - a mysterious admirer'  
You wonder who could put the note in your pocket. It's 10.30 PM. You turn and walk back into the center of the Park.

You enter the Park at 11.00 PM. You look around and find no one here.  
You: ('Was it only a joke?') you thought and let out a mushroom sigh.  
As you're about to go you notice a shadow in the snow. You turn around and look up to the cliff to see one of the boys from the Cafe. You walk over and climb up to the top of the cliff. The boy has fire-red hair. You stood next to him.  
You: "Isn't it a bit to could for wearing so simply clothes?" you ask him.  
The boy turn to you and you see his amazing purple eyes. A cold wind blew through the night and you shiver. His two fire-red strands of hair who are falling into his face are dancing in the wind. You admit he was cute, and you flush.  
Boy: "Where I grew up it is each day colder like this" he say.  
You flush even more to his voice. His voice was cold but gentle. Before you realize what's going on, he leaned down and his lips touch yours. After a while he broke the kiss and let you stand there with a deep flush on your cheeks.  
You: "..."  
Boy: 'By the way my name is Tala' he whisper in your ear and bite softly in your earlobe.  
You: "M... my name is ... uuhhhh" you shudder because a new cold wind gust pass by.  
Tala smirk in a sexy way.  
Tala: "I know something to warm up" he say and lay his arm around your waist.  
It feels like your head is burning because you know what he mean. He smirk.  
Tala: "My place or yours?" he ask.  
You: "My" you reply.  
So, Tala and you make your way to your house.

You open the door to your house as suddenly Tala pin you against the wall and kiss you. You let out a soft groan and Tala let go off you.  
You: "Someone can't wait..." you giggle.  
Tala: "No, I can't" he smirk.  
You: "You have to wait. I don't want any disturbances" you say, lock the door and place the keys on the table in the kitchen.  
It's complete dark in your house. Only the moonlight showed you the way upstairs to your bedroom. You push him softly upstairs to the door of your bedroom. He take off your jacket and threw it to the floor. You pin him against the door and kiss him passionately. You take off his jacket and his gloves and open the door to your bedroom. Your room is huge. You have a big bed, who have place for three persons. He looks surprised.  
You: "You can never have enough place" you smile.  
Tala close the door with his foot and push you softly on your bed. You gasp as he attack your neck. You curl your back as he put his hands under your shirt and grabbed your breasts. You move your hands down his body and stop at his pants. You grin evil as you unbuckle his belt and his pants land on the ground. He smirk.  
Tala: "Like what you see?"  
You: "Yup" you reply, take off his shirt and lick his navel.  
Tala push you back on your bed and rip-off your skirt and your tank top, leaving you in your underwear.  
You: "And now?" you ask playfully.  
Tala: "You will see" he grin and help you out of your bed.  
He led you over to the wall and pin you against the cold wall. He smirk as your nipples getting hard.  
Tala: "Don't worry, it will getting hot in a few minutes" he say while he stares at your breasts.  
You: 'So? Then show me' you whisper into his ear.  
You take off his boxers while he takes off your bra. He gasp to the view. You have a lot in your upper region. He swallowed.  
You: "What?" you smirk.  
Tala: "You have more than I thought."  
You: 'If you want me than take me here and now' you whisper in his ear.  
As you lean against his body you feel him getting realy hard. Your bodies become hot and you start to sweat. Your breath becomes heavier and so does his. He take off your tanga and pin you harder against the wall. You look into his eyes and nod. You jump a bit and wrap your legs around his waist. He hold you safe in his arms. He lick your breasts and his manhood tickled your clit.  
You: 'Tala...' you pant.  
He looks up and you see his eyes are fuzzy. Your lips get locked again and he push himself hard into you. A single tear roll down your cheeks because it's your first. He notice the tear and looks worried into your eyes. You kiss him passionate and he slowly get into a rythm. He carried you over to your bed and lay you down while don't stop the rythm. He goes faster and push harder in you. You moan louder wich each thrust he make. You see him hold back his moans so you slowly touch his butt and stroke the way back to his head in a teasingly way. He like that because me moan out hard and loud. Your eyes widen as you feel that you're about to come. You dig your nails deep into his shoulders, tell him that you come. He hold your waist and push himself so deep into you that you both come together. He moan hard as he release in you. Tala pull himself out of you and lay next to you on your bed.  
Tala: 'Wow' he whisper but try hard to get his breath back to his normally state.  
You: 'That was great' you whisper back and snuggle up into his arms.  
He smirk and you both make out until you fall asleep in each others arms with the moonlight shining through your window.  



	4. Meet the Hero Tala Valkov

It's a sunny day. You're on the way to the Stadium. Today is a showmatch between the russian team and the european team (Blitzkreig Boyz VS Majestics). You're a bit nervous. It's the first time you see the teams live. Your parents do not have much money so it's the only time you can see them real... and not in the TV.  
You're one of the first spectator's in the Stadium. You look around to find a good place as you notice your best friend next to you.  
Friend: "Oh, hey !"  
You: "Huh? Oh, hi Sally!"  
Sally: "What do you here?"  
You: "Uhm... the same like you?" you say with a grin.  
Both of you are russian fan's. You like the cold and distant boys.  
You: "Uhm Sally... do you know where the Toiletts are?"  
Sally: "Sure come with me" she reply.  
You walk down the hallway to the toiletts. After you have do what you need to do, you're on the way back to your places. You walk around a corner, deepens into an intensive discussion, as Sally rush into someone and land on her butt.

Tala's POV  
You and your Team are on the way to the stadium. You have a discussion with Spencer as someone tackled Kai down. You turn around and see a Girl on top of Kai. Both looks swirly eyed. You hear someone laugh and look around, to find a Girl in your age, lean against a wall, who have problems to hold her laughing back. You look back to Kai and smirk.  
You: "Oh little Kai got a Girlfriend..."  
Kai: "Shut up Valkov! Just get this Girl down from me!"  
Other Girl: "She's a bit... stupidly... she don't open her eyes when she's walking around."  
You: "I see..." you say and stare at the Girl on the wall.  
She looks at you and blush a bit under her eyes.  
Other Girl: "Uhm... is something wrong?" she ask a bit scared.  
You: "Nothing" you reply.  
The Girl do her best to get her friend down from Kai.  
Other Girl: "Gosh Sally, you eat to much" she mumble under her breath.  
Sally: "I'VE HERAD THAT" she yell.  
Bryan: "Phew, easy flaming" he say while getting bored.  
You: "Let's go or we're to late" you inform your friends.  
You take a last look from the Girl who start a argument with her friend and walk into the stadium.

Your POV  
After a few minutes of yelling with your friend, she broke the friendship. You sit on your place and watch the Battle between Bryan and Johnny.  
'Sally is such a Idiot! Everytime we get into a fight, she broke the friendship and I was the one who excuse herself everytime... but this time I don't want her back as friend...' you thought.  
Bryan won the Battle and Tala is the next one. He blade against Enrique. As he walk into the arena, he search you. He notice the gap between you and your friend and looks a bit confused. Then he remember the fight you had with her. He looks deep into your eyes and smirk. You can't help but blush even more. The battle between Enrique and Tala need some time, but in the end, Tala win.

/Sunset at the beach, Your POV\\\  
You sit in the hot sand on the Beach. You watch the sunset as someone hold a coke infront of your face. You look a bit surprised and look up to see who gives you the coke.  
You: "Tala?"  
He nods. You take the coke and smile.  
You: "Thank you" you say smiling.  
Tala: "What is the matter? You look so sad?"  
You: Sigh "Nothing..."  
Tala: "Controversy with your friend?"  
You nod.  
You: "Every time we argue I am to apologize. As if she would never do somewhat. But this time she can be all the same to me. I don't want her back as friend."  
Tala: "Why do you argue?" he ask looking at the Ocean.  
You: "For nothing. That's what I don't understand..."  
You talk a bit more with him and drink your coke. It's getting late and cold. You shiver a bit.  
Tala: "Wanna get home?"  
You nod. Tala stood up and reach you his hand to help you up.  
He walk you back home. Infront of your door, you see Sally. You walk closer to hear that she's yelling at your mother.  
Sally: "Yeah and she did not apologize yet!"  
You: "Who?"  
She turn around and see you walk closer with Tala on your side.  
Sally: "What are you doing here boy?" she ask him, more yelling.  
Tala: "I walk her back home" he reply in a cold voice, the voice you love so much.  
Sally: "What the heck you think you are?" she yell at you.  
You: "I'm not longer your friend Sally" you say in a cold voice.  
She looks shocked at you.  
Your mother looks like she's crying every moment.  
You: "It's better when I go inside now."  
Tala: "Ok" he say and want to walk back to his apartment.  
You: "Tala?"  
Tala: "Hn?"  
You: "Do you want to stay overnight here?" you ask a bit shy.  
Tala: "Sure" he say with a smile on his face.

In the middle of the night, you walk to the Toilet to do what you need. As you're on the way back to your room, you see Tala on the balcony of his room, looking into the sky.  
You: "The stars and the moon are wonderful tonight huh?"  
He turn around to face you.  
Tala: "Yes" he say, still thinking about something.  
You: "You're ok?"  
Tala: "Yes... I've thinking about a thing..."  
You: "..."  
He face you and look deep into your eyes.  
Tala: "I think I'm fallen in Love with you, since I saw you" he say, while he play with your hair.  
You blush. A cool breeze blew into the night and you shiver. You feel a pair of strong arms around your waist.  
You: 'Tala' you whisper.  
You both look eyes. He cups your chin and you lean closer. You stop in the middle and smile softly.  
You: "I love you too" you say.  
He smile and kiss you gently. 


	5. The Wedding of his Best Friend Alister

You, your big brother Masato and your parents make holidays in Thailand. It's the weekend before your 18 birthday. You talk with your brother about some random things as someone rush into you. You fell to your butt and rub it softly.  
Masato: "Are you alright?" he ask worried and help you back to your feet.  
You: "Yes. Who did it?" you ask as you try to get up.  
You look to the ground to find a boy with flaming red hair try to put his money back in his moneybag. You kneel down and help him.  
Boy: "Sorry for that. Thank you..." he say as you hand him his money.  
You: "It's ok. You're in hurry aren't you?"  
Boy: "Yeah, I'm sorry. My best friend is going to marry next weekend and I need something to wear."  
You: "Masato..."  
Masato: "Oh no. No way..."  
You: "Ah, come on big brother. Don't be so mad at him."  
Masato: "..."  
You: "Please" you say with puppy eyes.  
Masato: "Gnargh, ok ok. We help him."  
You hug your brother. You look back to the boy who looks confused. You have to admit that he's realy handsome. A little while later, you found out that he lost his brother as he was 12. You're realy sorry for him.  
Boy: "Na, it's destiny I think..." he say with a sad voice.  
You: "What's your name by the way?"  
Boy: "Huh?"  
Masato: "You didn't tell us your name."  
Boy: "My name is Alister."  
You: "Nice name" you say.  
Alister: "Thank you" he say flushing a bit.  
Your brother Masato watched you and Alister. Then he get it.  
Masato: "I have to to some other stuff. I buy the things for your birthday sis I see you later" he say and wave goodbye.  
You: "Oh ok. See ya" you reply and wave back.  
Alister: "Your birthday? When?"  
You: "Next weekend..."  
Alister: "What a fluke" he say.  
You: "Yeah..."

Thursday, 3 days before your birthday and Alister's friend Wedding, Alister's POV  
You and going realy well the last few days. You have a slight crush on her. You date her every day and yesterday, you had the chance to kiss her but her brother Masato disturb you both. You sigh. Your Friend Raphael turn around and looks confused at you.  
Raphael: "Something wrong with you? I never see you so nervous before."  
You: "Uhm... nothing..."  
Raphael: "Hey we are friends, aren't we? You can tell me everything."  
Raphael is your best friend and act like a older brother. You sigh again.  
You: "Yeah... there is a girl..."  
Raphael: "Ah my friend is finally fallen for a girl."  
You: "Fallen is the right word. As I meet her the first time I run her down."  
Raphael start to laugh. You flush and hug your knees.  
You: "It's not funny..."  
Raphael: "What's the problem?"  
You: "I want to be with her at her brithday but..."  
Raphael: "Sounds wise. If you want to be with her, why not? I mean, you're old enough aren't you?" he ask in a teasing voice.  
You: "Yeah but there's still a problem."  
Raphael: "That is?"  
You: "Her birthday is on your wedding day."  
Raphael: "Oh... hmmm..."  
You: "What should I do now?"  
Raphael: "Let's think... we find a alternative. Trust me" he say and looks at you hopefully.

Sunday, Your POV, your Birthday and the Wedding  
You look into your mirror. Yesterday you got a call from Alister. He invited you to be his chaperon on the Wedding. You fix your hair with some glitterspray and a white Lily in your hair. You mother walks in.  
Mother: "You look good my dear. Don't worry" she say.  
You: "I'm a bit nervous. It's the first time that someone invited me to a Wedding" you reply.  
Then your dad and Masato walks in. Masato's jaw drop to the floor.  
Masato: "Wow sis you look gorgeous."  
You: "Thank you Masato."  
Dad: "It's time. I drive you over" he say and you walk outside of your room.  
A few minutes later you reach the place. Alister stood there realy nervous.  
Dad: "Oh my, he's realy nervous isn't he? He looks like me."  
You: "What do you mean Dad?" you ask.  
Dad: "As I married your mother I was nervous like him."  
You: "Oh... and he is only the first 'best man' from his friend. Poor Alister" you say.  
Your dad stop the car in front of Alister. He open the door and reach you his hand to step outside. As you stood next to him his jaw drop down and he flush.  
Alister: 'Wow you look amazing' he whisper.  
You wear a beautiful white dress with glitter on it.  
Alister reach you his arm and you link arms with him. He looks realy handome with his Black Tuxedo what make him look perfect. Alister lead you behind the Church to a cute little pavilion. He introduce you to his friends and sat down with you on one of the front benches. The Wedding was wonderful. After the wedding, the bride and the groom leave the place. The woman who called Marie throw the bridal bouquet over her shoulder and to the surprise of everyone, you catch it! Marie sit down on the chair and Raphael pull down her garter. He throw it over his shoulder and no other as Alister catched it. You look into his eyes and you both flush. You stood next to Alister and watch the fresh married couple leave.

In the evening  
Alister walk you back to your home.  
You: "I hope they take it easy."  
Alister: "What do you mean?"  
You: "This" you say and show him the bridal bouquet.  
He get what you mean. He looks at the garter in his hand. He look back at you and become a bit nervous. You push the button on the doorbell. A few seconds later your brother open the door for you both. He lead you into the livingroom where your parents sit and watch TV. They turn around as they notice you.  
Mother: "Hey my dear. How was it?" she ask you.  
You can't make a single word. You look up to Alister who scratch the back of his head.  
Dad: "Is something wrong?"  
You become a bit nervous. Alister lay his hand on your shoulder and you sigh. You show them the bridal bouquet. Your dad spit his coffee on the table, Masato is near fainting and your mother jump up from the sofa with a gasp of joy. She run over to you and hug you.  
Mother: "I can't believe it. My little girl is the next" she say while tears forming in her eyes.  
You: "Mom? Are you crying?" you ask worried.  
She pull back and whip the tears out of her eyes, then she looks at Alister.  
Mother: "Thank you for bring her back."  
Alister: "N... nothing" he reply.  
Masato notice the white thing in his hands.  
Masato: "What's this?" he ask and point at his hand.  
Alister flush and show them the garter. Your mother become puppy eyes and your dad is white like a ghost. You mother hug Alister.  
Masato: "Mother?"  
Mother: "Awww my little girl is going to marry such a handsome boy" she sniffle.  
Dad: "Whow whow..." he stutter.  
Masato looks confused.  
Mother: "It's a tradition. The groom throw the garter from his wife over his shoulder. The man who catched the garter is the one who marry next" she explain.  
That is it: Masato faint. You giggle a bit and your dad get his speech back.  
Dad: "Well, if you hurt my little girl you'll never forget my revenge" he say with a strong look.  
You are sure he is going to kill Alister. You clinch Alister's arm. You father's face softens.  
Dad: "I'm joking boy" he say and laugh a bit.  
Your mother bonk him over his head and drag him out of the room. You lead Alister upstairs into your room.  
You: "That was the best day in my life" you say while closing and locking your door.  
Alister: "You think? But the day isn't over" he say smirking.  
You: "What do you mean?"  
He pull a present out of his pocket and give it to you. You look confused.  
Alister: "Happy Birthday " he say.  
You look shocked. You've totally forgotten your own birthday!  
You: "Gosh I totally forgot my own birthday. Thank you Alister" you say and sat down on your bed with the little present.  
You open the box and it showed you the most beautiful necklace you ever seen.  
Alister put the necklace around your neck and stares at you.  
Alister: 'You are realy gorgeous ' he whisper.  
You're not able to say anything more because you both lean into a passionate and lovingly kiss.


End file.
